


【漢康】宇宙意志的房間 (噗浪安價)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, reverse au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※大家一起化身成宇宙意志，讓漢康在小房間裡進行要不要OOXX的攻防戰吧！※反轉AU，漢康關係：和平結局後雙向暗戀中，未告白交往※愛愛量表：雙方初始是1，滿格是10，由於中間有.5的狀況出現，無法用符號表示，因此在好讀版中直接寫出數字。※注意：漢康只能看見對方的量表，不能知道自己的※和對方用任何形式討論愛愛量表和透露任務目標都是禁止行為※進行性行為的標準是BIG PLASTIC HANK對康的插入與否，不管是主動被動、插進哪裡都算原安價請走→ https://www.plurk.com/p/nxyty5
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	【漢康】宇宙意志的房間 (噗浪安價)

**Author's Note:**

> 每個參與者在這裡都是決定他們走向的大宇宙意志一員，肆意地玩♂弄漢康吧！

康納醒來的時候發現自己身處在一個明亮的小空間，他完全沒有印象自己是什麼時候來到這個地方，明明昨晚他是在自己的床上入睡的。

這個地方很奇怪，沒有門或窗戶，連通風口都沒有，他從地上起身探索，牆壁一片冷硬雪白，地面和天花板也絲毫沒有縫隙。

這樣下去要不是餓死就是窒息，施特恩副隊長壓低呼吸的頻率，試圖冷靜思考。

就在這時，一道像是多人同時合唱般分辨不出性別和疊加數量的奇異聲音突然出現，不是從房間的任何一處發出來，而是直接在他的腦海中迴盪作響：『康納．施特恩，接下來你必須完成任務才能保住珍貴之物。』

「要做什麼？」康納按住太陽穴，他不敢相信這種怪誕的事件：「你們是什麼人？」

『宇宙的意志。』

漢克調閱記憶，確定自己昨晚是在辦公室座位上進行待機的，根據他主觀的時間計算，現在離進行待機經過了五小時二十八分。

那麼這期間，是誰，又為了什麼，在自己沒有察覺到的情形下將他強制休眠並移動到這個空無一物的房間，再重新啟動？

他開啟掃描，這裡沒有門縫一類的構造，是完全封死的密室。

特化戰鬥能力的HK800握起拳頭朝牆上用力來了一拳，不出所料打不動，憑藉著手感跟震動還有回音，系統迅速得到的結論是：這面牆不是常見的混凝土、木頭或鋼板，而是某種合成的不明金屬，厚度至少超過一公尺。

此時，漢克的內部系統突然憑空出現了來歷不明的指令。

和阿曼妲不太一樣，這股指令單純只以代碼的形式存在，沒有費心建構出虛擬空間，即使如此，它的權限卻是最高等級，對漢克來說這簡直匪夷所思。

他試圖排除這可能是病毒的東西，但是完全無效，它根植在中樞裡，並且對他下達指令，指令本身沒有限時或強制性，但它的內容很讓漢克在意。

『來自宇宙的意志：HK800，完成任務以保住珍貴之物。』

什麼意思？在他們問出這句話時，本來沒有縫隙的牆上卻變魔術般滑開了一道門。

在門外是另一個比較大的房間，燈光昏暗許多，而越過那道門往外看的漢克與康納，和自己身處另一側的搭檔對上了眼。

**康納得到的任務是：必須要和漢克進行性行為**

**漢克收到的指令：絕對不能和康納進行性行為**

「漢克！」

「康納？」

奇怪的場所和指令帶來的衝擊在見到對方那一刻暫時被拋諸腦後，他們跨越門朝彼此走去，就在同處一個空間時，身上的衣著突然出現變化──漢克的仿生人制服變成西裝三件套，而康納的睡衣也是，若是忽略掉房中央那張超大的床的話，現在他們活像是要結伴去參加什麼正式場合的宴會。

「宇宙的意志」在他們的意識裡各自下達了任務還有給出規則，因此他們現在的臉色都說不上好，康納已經很久沒體會到六神無主的感覺了，而漢克則是在想「為什麼要規定我不能和副隊長性行為？我們本來就不會做這件事」。

相比安卓的鎮定，人類就慌得多，康納甚至懷疑自己是在做異常真實的春夢，漢克穿上三件套實在太英俊了，合身的馬甲和西裝外套很好地襯托出了HK800高大英挺的健壯體態，簡直是康納私下幻想中的模樣，他漸漸覺得臉頰發燙。

沒錯，這一定是夢境，只有這樣才能解釋這串莫名其妙的事，而且之前自己還在睡覺。康納這麼想著，於是便放鬆下來，將平常壓抑著的心思稍微放縱出來。

「漢克，」他走到比他高一點的安卓面前，這是自從那個擁抱後前所未有的近距離，康納入迷地望著回視他的暗戀對象，將手掌貼上仿生人的面頰，輕輕摩娑他整齊的灰色鬍鬚：「你這樣非常英俊。」

漢克呆住了，他立刻開啟掃描，各項資料都顯示眼前這個人是如假包換的康納．施特恩，但是他的行為又不像，副隊長怎麼會有這種眼神……還用這種語氣和親近的態度碰觸他、對他說話呢？

難道「宇宙的意志」用催眠或是藥物控制了康納？

安卓是不會做夢的，漢克明白身處的一切都是現實，雖然有很多不明原理之處，但是他歸納出「這些是未知科技」的結論，比起人類，仿生人更加理解狀況。

……原來如此，所以才規定「不能發生性關係」嗎？

漢克不想傷害康納，他判斷應該拉開距離，於是他快速往後退了幾步，結果膝窩不小心碰到了床，在康納眼中看起來反倒像是在暗示他跟過去一樣。年輕的警官懷著以搭檔做對象產生春夢的羞恥罪惡感，朝HK800那邊靠：「漢克，我……」

**！康納的愛愛量表↑0.5，現在是1.5！**

漢克接住朝他大膽偎過來的康納，系統像被亂流沖刷一樣幾乎迸出火星，不行，施特恩副隊長可能不知道自己在做什麼！漢克擔心康納的身體，於是他伸出一隻手將康納的下巴捏著抬起來，HK800看見一雙因為羞恥而垂下避開目光，卻依舊神志清明的棕色眼睛，不像是被催眠的人，否則應該會更無神才對。

那麼，是迷幻或興奮劑之類的藥物影響嗎？

而且……漢克定睛看著康納頭上不遠處，本來一顆愛心的記數緩緩升成了一顆半，他不是很確定這是在計算什麼，直覺卻告訴他這可能和副隊長的狀況大有關聯。

「抱歉。」漢克說完，大拇指挪了一下──直接捅進康納微啟的雙唇裡。

「嗚！」正在期待「春夢裡的漢克」要對他做什麼的康納為這簡直是粗暴的舉動大吃一驚，但漢克動作很快，在人類的舌頭上按一下就收手，然後……康納眼睜睜地看漢克將那隻入侵他嘴裡的拇指豎起來慢慢舔了一口。

施特恩副隊長的臉瞬間更紅了，而漢克一點都沒注意到，警用仿生人只覺得奇怪──分析出來唾液中沒有任何藥物的成分，那麼為何康納的行為舉止會這麼異常？

「你現在感覺身體有任何不適嗎？」漢克問。

「沒有……」康納回答，忽然腦子裡又響起了那個奇妙的宇宙意志聲音，告訴他必須在十分鐘內脫掉漢克的衣服，否則視同任務失敗。

以為自己在做清醒夢的副隊長不禁又羞恥起來，原來自己的潛意識裡很想進行這樣的小遊戲……他咳了一聲，問道：「你可以張開雙手暫時別動嗎？」

「是的？」

漢克服從地照做，康納深吸一口氣，抬手解對方的領帶，那聲音沒說要脫到什麼程度，總之一件一件脫下來總沒錯吧。

領帶、西裝外套、合身馬甲，然後是純白的襯衫……康納看著安卓精壯的線條逐漸顯露出來，他發現這樣的「遊戲」比想像中還刺激，漢克不出聲，康納只聽得到自己的呼吸，這種曖昧的安靜使得每一片布料落到地上的細微摩擦聲音聽起來格外地色情。

「……等等。」

就在施特恩副隊長忍耐著指尖的顫抖解開HK800的第二顆襯衫鈕釦時，漢克認為該制止了，他大概知道接著演變下去可能會衝突到被他視作強力病毒的「宇宙意志」的指令。

就算沒有那所謂「任務」的存在，他也不願意在這種明顯很奇怪的狀況下和康納發生些什麼，更何況他無法判定人類異常的舉止是否出於自願，他不肯冒險。

只有HK800自己知道，他的意志力其實沒有那麼強，他異常好一陣子了，而近來他越來越受康納吸引，沒錯，他想他是愛上了這人類，視線總是不由自主追逐他，想和他搭檔得長久，希望他多笑一些。

他知道康納骨子裡很矜持且傳統，所以，不貿然破壞現在的關係，持續發展才是最穩妥的。

漢克握住康納的那隻手，堅定得人類無法撼動。

「康納，你是不是……」漢克想問他關於宇宙意志的事，卻發現最高權限自動限制了他，警告他不允許對人類提及這個話題。這感覺很糟，就像回到以前，還被阿曼妲監管的那個時候。

康納發現漢克的臉色變得很難看，他從迷離的興奮中清醒過來，但是又有點失落，就算是夢裡的漢克也不能讓他為所欲為，他清楚知道自己想要的並不只是這位安卓的外貌或者身體，但是在現實中，他該如何去觸及對方的心？

「你要問我什麼？」

漢克試了很多方案，最後找到一句沒有被權限阻止，可以說出口的擦邊問題：「你這樣做，是自願的嗎？」

康納歪了歪腦袋：「當然。」

「……我是指，脫我的衣服？」

也不算是被強迫的吧，康納想，雖然是「任務小遊戲」的形式，但他挺樂意的，於是他點頭，同時嘆道：「上帝啊，這夢好真實，這語氣和表情就好像真的漢克在我眼前。」

「……康納，你以為在做夢？」

「這是所謂的清醒夢，我能意識到自己身在夢裡，並且一定程度上能夠按照自己的願望來操縱它……」精通心理學的談判專家施特恩副隊長開始解釋。

漢克沒想到精明的康納居然從一開始就糊裡糊塗的，人類的夢境可以擬真到讓他們分不清虛實嗎？仿生人完全無法理解。

於是漢克斟酌力道往康納臉上捏了一把，然後問他：「痛嗎？」

「噢！」

「會痛，對吧？」

「……」

「……」

「……不行，科學無法解釋這種事，這除了做夢還能是什麼……！」

「嘿，冷靜。」漢克壓住人類的肩膀：「我掃描過這裡了，沒有出口或密道，或許像一開始的小房間那樣，滿足一些條件之類的。」

康納仍舊處在巨大的驚愕當中，直到腦裡的聲音又開始迴響：『讓他脫掉你的衣服，限時十分鐘。』

和漢克上床──康納當然不會忘記這條一開始就被發下來的最終目標。

如果只能這麼做才能離開，還有迴避任務被判定失敗後可能失去的，不知道是什麼的「珍貴之物」……青年閉了閉眼，這裡沒水沒食物，他不知道自己能支撐多久，但是他又在腦子裡被警告過不能透露關於宇宙意志和指令的事，這下該怎麼辦？

「你相信我嗎，漢克？」康納乾澀地說：「我有件事要拜託你。」

「當然，」漢克立刻回應：「我們是最好的搭檔。」

康納天人交戰了幾秒：「請你脫下我的衣服。」

「……什麼？」

「別問，做就是了。」康納抬起手：「從……上半身開始吧。」

漢克頓時就領悟到康納行為怪異的原因了，人類身上可能也有任務！雖然不知道他是用什麼方式接收到的，或許他的任務和自己的可能不太一樣……

如果是互相幫助就能離開的機制那就好了，但想起自己奇怪的最高級指示，漢克有股不妙的預感。

被不知道從哪裡來的力量任意宰割的感覺不太好，但如今也只能這麼做了。漢克伸手從外層開始剝，人類低著頭順手接過那件外套掛在肘彎，盡量順著安卓的力道和方向讓他脫衣。

等到對方領帶落地，開始解襯衫的時候，漢克的動作慢下來，剛才康納把他脫到這種程度似乎就可以了，但現在怎麼還沒喊停？

長官還沒叫停，漢克只能繼續脫，他靈巧的大手漸漸往下鬆開一個個鈕扣，康納表面上看起來冷靜，其實心臟已經快速跳得出賣了情緒，他嘗試在腦子和宇宙的意志對話，那邊居然有回應，面對他一次次「好了嗎」的詢問，全部都以「還不行」作答。

「……這樣可以嗎？」漢克彎腰拉出康納紮在褲裡的下襬，並解到剩下最後一顆扣子時忍不住也開口問了。

「還沒。」施特恩副隊長的顴骨紅起來：「……繼續。」

漢克望著人類已經露出來的胸膛，嘆了一口不需要的氣。他直起身體左右拉開康納的領口，這下人類光滑的肩膀也暴露在空氣中了，他反射性瑟縮一下。

「抱歉，會冷嗎？」

「可以了！」康納總算接收到肯定的提示，如蒙大赦往後退：「謝謝你，漢克！」

將頭撇到一旁的人類衣衫不整，因為羞恥導致露出來的肌膚全都在發燙，漢克忍不住被他身上的點點小痣吸引目光，系統中樞裡好像有什麼開始蠢蠢欲動。

**！漢克的愛愛量表↑1.5，現在是2.5！**

『接受來自宇宙的意志吧。』

漢克意識到機體的異樣時已經來不及了，他從未使用過的性愛系統被強行設定為開啟，而且無法自主關閉，陌生的代碼沖刷全身，傳感器的敏銳度大幅提升。HK800難受地皺眉，他在短時間內出現模擬呼吸及脈搏加快、皮膚層泛紅及機體溫度上升的狀況。

「漢克？你怎麼了？」

面對自己喜歡的人類，漢克感覺自制力正在土崩瓦解。

康納的肌膚真好，漢克想，年輕溫暖的人類，真想用自己的舌頭去檢測他露出來的每一寸地方……性愛系統本身壓縮內建許多性知識與技巧，剛才也已經跟著被激活，漢克瞬間得知了許多怎麼取悅人類的方式……他忍不住開始模擬，如果將那些手法用在康納身上的話，副隊長會發出什麼樣的聲音呢？

「出了什麼問題？」康納的關心壓過了害羞的感覺，他鬆鬆地攏著衣襟靠近漢克想了解情況，不料這對HK800來說只是更加催化了猛烈來襲的慾望，安卓長臂一伸，將毫無防備的長官拉進懷裡。

「漢克？！」

人類的暖溫讓漢克渾身的藍血為之沸騰，他微微向上托住康納的臀部，讓他貼在自己胸前，用熱烈的眼光掃射他的臉龐，對人類這一身半遮半露的造型發表感想：「副隊長，你真他媽的火辣……」

「漢克，你……啊！」

HK800低下頭直接啃上康納的脖子，他嘴唇滑過之處留下微涼的仿生唾液，讓康納再度顫抖起來，漢克無視對方的提問，乾脆將人壓到身後的大床上，按照自己的心願對康納裸露出的肌膚盡情舔吻吸吮，還特別照顧了他胸前的兩朵乳珠，系統內建的高超技巧讓人類喘息連連，本來僵硬的身軀很快就軟成了一灘水。

「嗯……」康納不清楚漢克為何突然這麼熱情做出這種事，但這是個好機會，要完成最終任務的話……人類在驚愕過後的愉悅中又羞恥又堅定地想，該是主動出擊的時候了。

康納在漢克底下扭動，他張開雙腿勾住安卓精壯的身體，對他展開自己，同時單手往下伸解開自己的褲頭，稍微猶豫了一下到底要不要這麼做……但是漢克就在這時突然將他的一邊乳頭含住舔弄起來，康納繃緊了下腹，他實在忍受不了這樣的挑逗。

他將漢克稍微推開，顫抖地用氣音說：「看我……漢克，看著我。」

施特恩副隊長做出此生最大膽的舉動，他從褲頭裡解放自己半勃微濕的性器官，在手指縫裡緩慢套弄揉搓它，讓它在安卓專注的目光下既羞恥又興奮地越挺越高。

「……你也想要嗎？」康納滾動著喉頭，他注意到漢克的褲子裡也有隆起的形狀，於是他用上另一隻手去碰觸仿生人的私密組件，掌心貼著它撫順了西裝褲的皺褶以後，康納驚覺這玩意實在……有點太大了。

**！康納的愛愛量表↑1.5，現在是4！**

被那隻手一碰到，漢克頓時感覺自己的性愛組件要爆炸了，敏感度被固定在最高，反饋的刺激太強，撐得褲子裡緊繃繃的。

他正想回應，突然看見康納頭上的愛心計數猛地漲到四顆，HK800趕緊回憶剛才增加愛心的狀況，推論難道康納越是對自己有慾望，愛心就越多？

……如果變成全滿的十顆會發生什麼？

漢克想起自己的任務目標，突然覺得憤怒。

對，憤怒。

漢克生氣地想，憑什麼要他不能和副隊長發生性關係！平常正正經經的康納現在表現得這麼火熱，簡直足夠把異常仿生人刺激到再異常一次！

「Fucking human！」他喘著粗氣恨恨地說了一句，快速拉開自己的拉鍊，將被康納碰過的大組件給放出來，然後自己握著它上下擼動，仿生組件前端分泌出的少許液體逐漸凝成水珠，然後滴滴掉在康納平坦的小腹上。

不插入，那這麼做總沒關係了吧！

**！康納的愛愛量表↑0.5，現在是4.5！**

漢克忍耐的舉動在康納眼裡卻是另一種解釋，他認為安卓一定是體諒他，怕自己無法承受這種巨根，所以才沒有急著進行下一步……想到馬上就能跟漢克來真的，他又開始懷疑自己其實是身在一場美夢裡。

他挺起腰用自己的東西去磨蹭漢克的，仿生陰莖比他的大，也比他的熱，這樣的東西……康納興奮地又湧出了一小股前液。

「漢克，請跟我做。」他舔舔嘴唇，睜著誠懇的棕色雙眼說出表白：「其實我早就喜歡你，很喜歡。」

**！漢克的愛愛量表↑1，現在是3.5！**

漢克被這明確的告白狠狠擊中了靈魂，副隊長親口承認喜歡他，願意和他更加親密……他突然就覺得，自己再也別無所求，只想好好愛他。

但是若出不去這個奇怪的地方那也都是空談，不管現在的康納多麼誘人，他都不能再繼續了！

「漢克？」人類不知道他的安卓現在有多麼糾結，康納意亂情迷地看著罩在他上方的漢克，他信心滿滿，漢克不但先把他撲倒在身上親了個遍，還這麼體貼他的承受能力，怎麼可能是不想做呢？看來要達成目標比想像中簡單得多，他不禁感激起那所謂的宇宙意志了。

康納心中高興，滿臉都帶出了喜悅的紅潤光輝，他故意繼續自慰並哼哼著邀請漢克，同時撫上仿生人結實的胸肌──早在解開漢克兩顆扣子的時候，施特恩副隊長就對那裡很眼饞了。

漢克如今就像身處冰火交界，他用上大量的系統資源想要壓下自己的慾望，可是康納卻在火上加油，安卓現在敏感得要命，光是被人類的手輕柔撫摸，那衝擊就足以攻破他好不容易剛築成型的防火牆！

「……不行，」漢克艱難地往後挪動膝蓋，退出康納的雙腿之間：「我們是……搭檔，我們不能……」

HK800知道這個理由很爛，但是他實在沒辦法，面對充滿期盼的康納，就算搭載了超級處理器的新型安卓也搜尋不到一個不傷他心的藉口。

「為什麼？」康納摸不到漢克的胸膛了，他停下撫慰自己的手：「我很想跟你更進一步，漢克，除了搭檔，我們還能成為……」

「別說了，」漢克痛苦地轉過頭去：「對不起。」

康納沒想到這是因為漢克身上有和自己完全衝突的「任務」存在，以他的角度來看，漢克似乎就只是一時情動，然後在最後一刻後悔了不想上床而已。

他強調「搭檔」，是在顧慮改變關係後不能好好工作嗎？康納突然覺得很沮喪，他做好了一切的心理準備，甚至都豁出去幹了那麼羞恥的事情，結果發現對方可能並沒有那麼喜歡他。

這真是……太丟臉了。

康納想忍下這恥辱的感覺，嘗試擠出一個笑容告訴漢克這沒什麼，交往什麼的就算了，他本來也只是想要一夜情……可是他連發出一個音節都做不到。

施特恩副隊長忍耐到眼眶泛酸發紅，失去了漢克的溫度壟罩，他開始覺得冷，他衣衫半褪朝HK800展示了沒有防備的模樣，現在卻只像是在暴露自己慾望的醜態。

「我──」才說出第一個字，康納就再也忍不住了，一滴淚水從他的眼角湧出，滑過面頰掉進身下的被單中。

他趕緊閉緊嘴巴，爬起來轉過身手忙腳亂地低頭攏上自己的襯衫還有整理褲子，不願意被漢克看到丟人的表情，可是情緒來得洶湧而不講道理，他的尊嚴被輾碎，化成一串滾燙的淚珠滴滴答答掉在顫抖的手腕上。

「康納？」漢克沒料到對方反應這麼大，他伸手想拉回人類，卻被一把撥開。

「我沒事。」施特恩副隊長抹了把眼睛，雖然腔調裡有明顯鼻音，他卻還是在裝著，彷彿這樣就能真的當作什麼事都沒有：「很抱歉造成你的困擾──」

他哽咽了一下，再度開口時染上了一點分不清是對自己還是對漢克的氣惱成分：「請暫時別管我。」

漢克明白人類誤會了，他僵在原處，這對他的「任務」來說是正確的……但是，卻深深傷了康納的心。

「對不起，不是你想的那樣！」HK800趕快解釋：「我不是不喜歡你，其實……我也愛你，康納！」

康納的肩膀抖動了一下，可是他沒有回過頭來。

「不只是朋友或同伴的那種，」漢克繼續追擊：「你願意的話我也想和你進行性行為，但──」

『警告，不得透露關於任務的任何情報。』

「……該死！」漢克發現自己在關鍵字會直接被禁言，他捶著床嘗試了一陣子各種句子，最終只能完整說出來這句：「有點苦衷，對不起，別不理我好嗎？」

在漢克慌張的時候康納稍微冷靜下來了，情潮和悲傷稍微退掉後他慢慢恢復了理智思考，聽著漢克各式各樣不清不楚，說到一半就斷掉的解釋詞，他忽然靈光一閃。

難道漢克也有任務？

而且，他的任務內容和自己不一樣……

施特恩副隊長猛然回頭，看著還在不知道和什麼東西對抗的氣憤HK800，更接確定了自己的猜測。

「我懂了。」人類說。

「嗯？」

「我知道你的苦衷了。」康納的眼眶和臉頰還是濕的，可是他微笑了，那雙潤澤到像是會發亮的眸子讓漢克的系統裡古怪地跳出了許多行代碼，牽動了他的脈搏調節器，他想這或許就是對應人類所謂「心揪了一下」的感覺吧。

「我愛你，真的。」他再一次小心翼翼地抓住康納的手，而這次對方沒有拒絕。

「我知道。」

漢克欣喜，他湊過去捧起人類的臉，將他為自己流的眼淚一點一點吻乾淨，雖然說不出來，但他們在這一刻心靈相通，總算明白了癥結所在。

「……那麼，我們該怎麼辦？」康納輕聲問。

**！心靈相通的兩人同時上升！**

**！漢克的愛愛量表↑4，現在是7.5！**

**！康納的愛愛量表↑3，現在是7.5！**

「我大概知道你想要的是什麼，如果有衝突……」漢克很模糊地提起關於任務的事，否則會被禁言：「那豈不是死局？」

康納想了一下：「或許……要不要賭一把？」

「你想怎麼做？」

康納沒有立刻回答，他盯著漢克頭頂上約五十公分的地方，漢克會意過來，他這是在表達自己頭上也有記數的意思？只是不知道現在自己的是多少……而他能看見人類現在的愛心已經變成7.5顆，感覺再過不久就會填滿。

「……我們各憑本事，」康納說：「這裡沒有食物和水，我不知道自己能維持多久，雙方都不動顯然是下下策，那麼就在我撐不住前決定出贏家吧。」

話音一落，施特恩副隊長紅著臉扯開了身上襯衫的最後一個鈕扣，肩膀一縮一聳，將衣物往後半褪下來搭在手肘上，胸脯整個敞在漢克眼前：「要是真的走不出去了……一次也好，我想要得到你，漢克。」

康納決絕的表情得像是要慷慨就義一樣，HK800在系統裡自己和自己拔河，他當然也想親近康納，可是他依舊決定暫且不發生性行為，誰又知道這「任務」結束以後，會發生什麼？

安卓的思索在瞬息之間結束，漢克接住朝他倒來的康納，結果剛剛緩下來的性愛系統在碰到人類後突然又猛烈運作起來，差點把他的理智模塊直接燒掉。

康納勾著他的脖子，漢克想都不想直接對著嘴親了下去，說來有趣，他們在這耗了那麼久，還是第一次接吻。

為了不要接收到太多刺激，漢克盡量緩慢溫柔地移動、勾纏唇舌，康納不知道他的安卓有多麼煎熬，他沉浸在美妙的吻中，還用身體的重量壓上去，讓漢克必須牢牢抱著他。

絕對要和他做。抱持著與漢克相反的想法，康納打算不惜使出任何手段來完成目標。

「漢克，摸我。」康納發現漢克似乎是觸碰到他就會很有反應，他用肌膚盡可能大面積貼上去，隔著安卓的襯衫磨蹭他。他在吻的間隙用左手捉住漢克的大掌按到自己臀上，強迫他揉捏了幾下。

「Fuck me……」施特恩副隊長拋棄了羞恥心，他用氣音吹進安卓的耳朵裡，右手也沒閒下來，準確摸索到了漢克尚未拉上的褲鏈，伸進去套弄那壯觀的性愛組件：「……用這個上我，拜託。」

**！漢克的愛愛量表↑1.5，現在是9！**

漢克知道再這麼被康納挑逗下去他一定會忍不住，他突然有點生氣，就這麼想做愛嗎？康納老是這樣，自顧自地決定事情然後就去做……偏不如人類的願！

「哼！」HK800壓制康納作亂的雙手並撲倒了這位壞長官，他快速地將康納的褲子剝掉，康納以為漢克要讓自己如願了，很配合地打開大腿，沒想到漢克順勢握住人類腿根托起他的腰臀──這對力量特化型的警用安卓來說相當輕鬆──然後垂首張開他造價不斐的口腔，一下就含住了施特恩副隊長巍巍顫顫的陰莖。

「啊啊！」

規則是說他的性愛組件不能進入康納的任何部位，那康納進入他的就沒問題了吧？漢克得意地想著，想做愛不就是要滿足射精的慾望嗎？憑藉自己系統內建的高超技巧，絕對能讓康納高潮！

漢克掐著康納細嫩的大腿內側吮弄那根完全勃起的肉莖，將康納的每一聲吟哦都錄下來，每當對方反應漸趨劇烈時他就會故意停一停，雖然打算最後會讓他高潮，但漢克可不打算這麼容易就給。

「──還有這裡，想要我的性愛組件是吧？」漢克的舌尖一點一點戳過沉沉的陰囊，吸舔著會陰往下，掰開臀瓣，探到那一張一縮的飢餓穴口。

「哈啊！漢克，拜託……」

「不。」HK800冷酷地說，他用舌頭在那裡仔細塗抹康納分泌出來的前列腺液，將小穴外面弄得一片濕滑，但是卻連一根手指都吝嗇給他，吊得康納乞求連連。

**！康納的愛愛量表↑1.5，現在是9！**

但是，眼看不管再怎麼請求都無法撼動漢克的鐵石心腸，康納乾脆自己來。他忍不住用手指和漢克的舌頭一起淺淺操弄自己的穴口，漢克也沒阻止，他配合著長官的節奏，兩種不同熱度的東西在漸漸被擴開的穴口交替進出，康納的呻吟已經拉長變形，他再度開口求漢克用真正的大傢伙操自己，聽起來似乎鼻塞哽咽得很難受。

「就這麼想要肉棒……」漢克被他的聲音惹得心神不寧，支起身來想確認他是不是真的被弄哭了，沒想到就這麼一分心，康納突然用腿牢牢夾住他，順勢腰部發力彈起上身，一個翻滾瞬息間將漢克壓回床上，居高臨下實現了位置互換。

他臉上根本就沒有淚痕。

「你這個騙子，副隊長。」漢克說。

「你的確讓我很享受，漢克，」康納不以為恥，他趁安卓不備用一旁的領帶快速綁住漢克的雙手，職業警員可是受過這方面的繩結訓練的：「現在輪到我的回合。」

康納表情認真地幹著非常色情的事。全身上下只剩半掛襯衫的他為了壓制力量強大的漢克而俯下身，這麼做的時候胸部正好抵在那根雄偉的仿生陰莖上。漢克被他這麼一貼，渾身通電般不受控地猛然一抖：「噢！」

「很有感覺？」康納露出發現新大陸的眼神，他歪著頭說：「我沒有女人那種柔軟胸部……但是你喜歡的話……」

他開始前後磨蹭，乳頭掃過滴出汁液的頂端時，人類也開始有點理解這種酥麻新奇的玩法了，於是他更賣力地用乳尖和漢克的巨根互戳，想讓彼此都更加舒服。

「停、停下，康納！」

「不。」施特恩副隊長將剛才折磨自己的單字奉還給漢克。

**！漢克的愛愛量表↑1.5，來到爆表的10.5！**

**🔓！康納得勝！解鎖原地愛愛線！**

「……不要現在，康納！」

康納正在親吻漢克的脈搏調節器，聞言他暫停了動作：「怎麼感覺是我在強迫你一樣？」

「難道不是嗎？」

「可是你如果想的話……」康納指出：「雖然雙手綁在一起了，但你還是可以敲昏我。」

漢克生氣地說：「我怎麼做得出那種事！」

「漢克，我問你。」康納將腦袋靠在他的肚子上：「如果我們出去了……你是願意和我做的吧？」

「當然，我愛你。」漢克說：「所以你快起來，也不用急著現在……」

「所以你是想要我的，太好了。」

康納撐起手臂將身體往上挪，直到他的臀部和漢克的性愛組件碰到一塊。

「……你真的要這麼做？」

「對不起，漢克。」康納誠懇地說：「比起不知期限的等待，我寧願趕快抵達終點，然後看看會發生什麼。」

他以為漢克會繼續反對，但是安卓沒有，他只是露出了無奈的表情深深看了康納一眼，然後釋然而寵溺地笑了：「好，我輸了，隨你吧。你以前做過嗎？」

被漢克這麼望著，剛才還表現得從容的年經警官頓時削弱了氣勢，漢克問到重點了，康納是知道男人之間怎麼做愛，但實際操作……這是第一次。

「沒有，但我會小心。」康納不太確定地說：「……試試看才知道。」

「我會用組件為你做足夠的潤滑。」漢克說：「你的動作可以盡量慢一點，答應我不要勉強，好嗎？」

「嗯。」

得到許可的康納非常高興，他摸著漢克的組件對準穴口，想先將頂端給吃進去，然後他就感覺到有一股濕滑的溫熱水液順著他們碰觸的地方流下來。

「你射精了嗎，漢克？」

「才不是！」HK800說：「是我剛才說的潤滑！」

「原來如此。」康納開始往下坐，被安卓舌頭和自己的指尖開拓過的入口加上大量潤滑以後還算順利地容納下了傘狀頂部，漢克的系統中立刻跳出了『任務失敗』的代碼，但是卻沒有進一步發下懲罰之類的指示。

但現在的狀況對漢克來說也算是某種折磨了。他被開到最高功率的性愛系統影響得渾身敏感，康納現身為人類還沒什麼反應，但光是進入他一點點，漢克就覺得仿生組件傳來的大量回饋爽到要逼瘋他了。

「噢，操……」

康納積極回答：「好。」

漢克很想跟康納解釋自己並不是在對他提要求，但想想還是算了，反正結果是一樣的。

聰明的菁英副隊長很有效率地調整位置來慢慢將仿生陰莖塞進體內，一開始他只覺得痠脹，當進到一半的時候，他對漢克說：「稍微比較有感覺了……我不確定，剛才好像頂到了哪裡？」

他的汗水在額邊凝結，顯然做這件事並不像他表現出來的那樣輕鬆，漢克計算片刻，往某個角度朝上頂了頂，讓自己往裡面更滑入一寸，並收穫了康納的一聲驚喘。

「也許你也可以解開我，讓我來主導？」HK800提議：「我會讓你滿意的，長官。」

於是康納讓漢克把手腕伸過來，將上頭的領帶解開。獲得自由以後，安卓第一件事就是握住人類不算豐滿但依舊形狀好看的臀將他往下拉，同時自己挺腰一頂，兩股相反的力道撞在一起，讓他的性愛組件一下就整根嵌進了康納的屁股裡！

康納立刻就軟了腿，他微弱地呻吟，張開的膝蓋顫抖，兩手撐在漢克的胸前無所適從。

「把重量都放上來沒關係，我是安卓，不會被壓壞的。」漢克開始輕輕頂弄，同時哄著康納把身體交給他，人類聽話地點頭，他很快地發現不用支撐自己的體重輕鬆許多，由下而來的起伏節奏穩而有力，簡直就像是在駕馭一台限制級騎馬機一樣……

康納的重心逐漸往前放，從雙膝轉移到手上，漢克好像很喜歡他的屁股，不停在上面揉捏，裡面傳來的陣陣陌生快感讓施特恩副隊長仰起脖頸發出比之前更加甜蜜的聲音。而此時的漢克已經差不多收集好人類身體內敏感點的資料了，他決定稍微更換一下體位。

「──來，抱著我，這樣會更輕鬆。」HK800坐起上半身，有力的大掌托握著康納的屁股往上輕抬又放下，使兩人結合得更加緊密。康納自動彎起膝蓋夾在漢克的腰側，從鼻腔裡發出柔軟的答應聲。

「真乖。」漢克誇了他一句，然後胯部挺動，繼續剛才中斷的動作。

「嗯……哈啊──啊……」

仿生人樂此不疲地吻著康納的肌膚，從頸項往下到那已經硬梆梆的兩顆敏感乳頭，交替舔弄吸吮，品嘗愛人汗水的成分。

他們連在一起的地方越來越多液體，偶爾動作大一點還會拍打出濕潤的聲響。康納摟著漢克的肩跟著扭腰，快感在累積，他蹭在安卓小腹上的性器官也越來越亢奮，他漸漸不滿足於這麼溫和的節奏，康納低吟著說：「我想高潮……漢克……動快點……」

「還沒……我們再換換……」漢克愛死了他的人類用這種彷彿一碰就碎的腔調講話，這是他從未見過的副隊長，以後也只有他能看到。他退出康納的身體，在對方抗議之前，漢克就一邊抱一邊哄著讓他趴在床上。

「……拜託。」急著想要更多的康納抬起屁股請漢克插入，HK800從善如流，他壓下來緊貼著康納，同時將碩大的組件再度埋進那濕熱緊窄的甬道。嚐過滋味的肉壁立刻快樂地裹纏上來，漢克的系統裡又開始亂流奔騰，他的長官可真是熱情！為了回報這份歡迎，他摟著康納快速而紮實地輾過每個敏感處大力抽插起來。

這個體位可以進到很深，再加上漢克健壯如熊的身體替康納帶來了被完全佔有的安心感，他下意識地因為即將滿潮的快感搖頭，嘴裡呻吟喘息不斷：「哦！啊！是的……快啊……哈……嗯……」

他甚至配合著漢克的頻率自己撸弄身前的性器，這行為被安卓發現並低聲喝斥後，他反而更興奮得停不下來了，漢克的教訓原本就只是做做樣子以發掘人類的性癖，他將副隊長喜歡這種玩法給記錄下來。

「康納，你好棒……我會在你高潮的時候射在你裡面……」漢克故意在他後頸邊用低沉的嗓音這麼宣告，語畢他便落下一個輕柔的吻在人類剃得乾淨的髮根處，輕咬舔吮，像是公獸在隱密之處標示地盤。

康納的顫抖和收縮突然變得很激烈，連帶他的嗓音也染上哭腔──這次是真的──他流著生理性淚水射精了，弄得床單上一片黏膩。

漢克也按照他說過的話，不再壓制系統衝動，將濃稠的仿生精液大量灌進人類的肚子裡。

他們都還沉浸在絕妙高潮帶來的餘韻中，這時康納在一片空白的腦中聽見了「宇宙的意志」。

『恭喜完成任務，放你們走吧。』

**☆DELICIOUS LOLLIPOP MULTIPURPOSE MAJESTIC HUGE PLASTIC HANK 很猛，要天天幸福喔☆**

**☆恭喜兩位賀喜兩位，祝永浴愛河☆**

**☆恭喜終於結合，急死宇宙意志了，要幸福喔☆**

**☆祝二位幸福，打ㄆ有助於身心健康喔☆**

**☆每日愛愛幸福美滿~☆**

**☆愛愛！愛愛！愛愛！☆**

**☆姿勢增加，宇宙意志的好感也會增加喔☆**

**☆宇宙意志想送結婚禮物，你們快結婚☆**

康納的腦袋和漢克系統內同時出現了許多一閃即逝的話語，快得幾乎抓不住，他們也不太能明白其中的意思，但他們就是能直覺感受到，其中肯定是含著巨大的祝福之意。

再一眨眼，他們就已經不在小房間裡了，康納迷茫地看著眼前眼熟的床頭板，這才發現原來他回到家了，這裡是他昨夜入睡的床上。

但漢克並沒有不見……他甚至都還在自己裡面。

微曦的晨光透過窗簾映在他們身上，周遭很寧靜平和，彷彿他們從一開始就在這裡纏綿。關於「宇宙的意志」這件事開始從他記憶裡剝落，只剩下一點點印痕，恍恍惚惚像一場醒來後便流失，卻真實發生過的夢境。

盤據在漢克中樞裡的霸道代碼也不知何時消失了，他再度拿回自己機體的最高權限，不管他如何搜尋，都找不到其存在過的痕跡，但是他的記憶中分明有……對安卓來說，這是很不可思議的事情。

「……漢克？」

「嗯？我在。」

「現在幾點？」

漢克重新連上被切斷的網路對時，LED燈圈紅了一瞬：「現在是……早上六點二十分。」

離他昨晚開始待機後經過了五小時三十分……這不正常，他們在另一個地方待了好幾小時，而現實裡只過了兩分鐘？

「我以為我做了個怪夢，但是你現在和我一起待在床上。」康納懶洋洋地說：「不知為何，我卻一點都沒有去深究背後原因的欲望。對了，你知道我平常幾點鐘起床嗎？」

「不知道。」

「七點十分。我會去洗個晨澡，然後出門運動──你知道這代表什麼嗎？」施特恩副隊長動了動腰，感受那碩大的、存在感強烈的東西依舊塞在體內，他回頭送給漢克一個眨眼：「在準備上班前……我們還有一點時間。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這次想嘗試跟讀者有更多互動跟提升參與感的安價！  
> 感謝大家的捧場，中間各位宇宙意志們更是接力替漢克創造了一串又♂大又♂長的頭銜，我自己都快笑翻了，所以還是建議去看看原安價XDDD


End file.
